hundepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Saphirstern
Hallo und Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Hier könnt ihr mir alles hinschreiben, was euch am Herzen liegt ;') Saphirstern 16:59, 2. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Adoption Ich möchte halt das mit Sprenkel klären. Und außerdem möchte ich mit euch beiden dieses Wiki adoptieren. Aber es geht nur wenn einer ein Wiki adoptiert. Wie wärs wenn Krähe das Wiki adoptiert ? Dann kann er ja uns beide zu Admins machen. LG Weich Hunderassen Es geht darum du hast ja den Border Collie erstellt. Ich habe gesehen das bei Hunderassen ''der Border Collie '''nicht '''steht ich füg ihn jetzt hinzu. Aber bitte achte demnächst darauf. LG Krähensee Adoptions Anfrage Wo macht man nochmal die Adoptionsanfragen für das Wiki ? LG Krähensee Falsch verstanden Nein das hast du falsch verstanden die geht nur für die Bilder auf genau dieser Seite wo man Bilder vorstellen '''will'. Du hast nichts schlimmes gemacht sonst hätte ich es dir gesagt. Ich schreib es nochmal dazu. Denn was dir da aufgefallen ist, ist auch sehr wichtig das es die User verstehen. LG Krähensee Schätze mal... Also ich schätze das mir morgen geantwortet wurde. Den Mira (ein Wikia-Mitarbeiter) war im Chat. Wir müssen warten. LG Krähensee Hauptseite Seh dir mal die Hauptseite an. Ich habe da ein ganz großes Stück verbessert. Magst du es ? LG Krähe CharakterArt Wollen wir für das RPG eine CharakterArt machen? LG Krähchen Das mit der Hauptseite stell dir mal die Hauptseite von früher vor. LG Krähchen :) Okay wollen wir dieses Projekt machen wollen wir beide die Leiter und Desinger sein? LG Krähchen Hauptseite Soll ich etwas auf der Hauptseite ändern? LG Krähensee Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See ! 18:51, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Gefällt dir etwas auf der Hauptseite nicht? LG Krähensee Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See ! 19:08, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Neues im Wiki Ich möchte irgentwie etwas neues ins Wiki bringen, Weich hat ja schon Videos und Bilder ins Wiki gebracht (Das war keine schlechte Idee) Aber irgentetwas fehlt hier, wie wärs mit einen Artikel des Monats wenn mindestens 10 User im Wiki sind? Aber für so etwas muss ich ein Admin sein (Oder du). Sie mal http://de.steinzeit.wikia.com <----Steinzeit WIki darin hat Weich gearbeitet es aber aufgegeben. Naja aber ich habe dort ein paar Sachen vond er Hauptseite genommen, Weich hat mir erzählt das der Gründer des Steinzeit Wikis Ein Wikia Nutzer war. Also jemand unangemdeldetes. Deswegen hat sie darin kurze Zeit gearbeitet. Tja....und ich will nicht das so etwas mit dem Hunde Wiki '''geschieht, also möchte ich noch etwas ins Wiki bringen aber mir fällt nicht ein was. Hast du vielleicht eine Idee? LG Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 19:34, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Zwei Sachen 1. Antwort ist noch NICHT gekommen 2. Ich will das aber :/ LG Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 19:06, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) xD Naja also vllt. ist sie Stelvertreterin weil sie eine gute Hündin ist UND weil Mond sie liebt. *sieht Saphir an* xD Herzliche Grüße Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 19:16, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Jagdhunde Chat Kommst du in den Jagdhunde Chat? Ich muss mit dir etwas bereden. LG Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 15:55, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) okay ich änder es um LG Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 12:09, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) WOW Guck mal . Sieht das nicht cool aus?! Grüße Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 23:30, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) thumb|400px|Hammer *-* Sry ich komm nicht, bin am PC meiner Mutter und die kommt jetzt. LG Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 20:46, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bilder von Hunden der Zweck dabei ist... Liebe Saphir, ich habe gesehen das du bei '''Bilder von Hunden '''alle Bilder vom Hunde Wiki reinstellst. Ich möchte dich wissen lassen das dass '''nur '''für Bilder '''Vorstellungen '''ist. Der Zweck ist wer ein Bild vorstellen '''möchte, '''kann es dort reinstellen. Es ist eig. nicht dafür gedacht einfach so Bilder für umsonst reinzustellen. Für einfach so Bilder reinstellen kannst du es so machen. Aber für Bilder die du '''vorstellen '''möchtest, war das eig. gedacht. Zusammenfassung: Stell '''nur '''Bilder die du vorstellen möchtest auf Bilder von Hunden. PS: Lösch diese Nachricht nicht, die ist sehr wichtig. Wenn andere User die lesen, wäre die sehr hilfreich. Grüße Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 20:59, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Arbeiten Liebe Saphir, ich werde '''hier '''felißig weiter arbeiten, es mag sein das ich die anderen Wikis verlasse (Auf Zeit natürlich) Aber ich kann einfach nicht so viele fröhliche Freunde sehen, und sie mit ''meiner ''Laune beeinflussen. Ich arbeite hier so lange ich kann weiter. Mach dir also keine Sorgen, achja Weich weiß das schon. Sie kommt das ''Hunde Wiki ''ab und zu besuchen, um mich zu ''sehen ''also mach dir keine Sorgen um mich (Wenn du überhaupt welche hast). Achja da gibts was auf meinen Profil klappte die Vorlage:ÜberschirftF nicht. Ich habe gesehen was fehlte, du hast sie umgeändert. Ich finde es ja nicht schlimm das du das getan hast (kann jeden passieren) aber in Zukunft achte darauf :) Viel Spaß, und viel Erfolg im MorgenClan Wiki ;) Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 22:35, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Kategorien Ich habe gesehen das du Kategorien erstellst (wie z.B Aufgelistete Sachen). In diesem Wiki gibt es so gut wie nur '''zwei '''aufgelistete Sachen (Alle Rudel und Hunderassen). Daher erstell nicht mehr solche Kategorien. LG Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 21:19, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) So Admin da sein Als erstes im Chat tut mir Leid. Zweitens ich wollte nur mit den Hunderassen und RPG Charas das sich das Wiki erweitert (Oder verbessert etc.) Und ich mache dich in so 10 Sek. zum Admin wenn du mich bittest! Ich meine jetzt nicht'' Lieber Krähe mach mich zum Admin usw. ''ich mein einfach ja würd ich gern. oder ja. LG Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 20:53, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Admin Ich denke das mit dem Admin wird höchstens morgen sein. Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 20:59, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Willkommen bei den Adminstratoren, arbeite aber trotzdem fleißig an dem Wiki weiter. LG Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 21:13, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Saphir? Grüße Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 22:23, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Emoticons Du kennst doch die Chat-Smileys ich weiß wie man welche erstellt. Das heißt wenn du ein Bild magst kann ich es zu Chat-Smileys machen. Du musst mir dann auch sagen wie die heißen :) Grüße Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 01:08, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) (doggy Ich stell das mit ausgemalter Nase ein. Es wird (doggy) heißen. Ich komme gleich PC wechseln :) Grüße Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 10:01, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Chat Komm mal kurz in den Chat Grüße Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 17:38, 10. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Aus dem Wikia Netzwerk Liebe Saphir, du hast ja gefragt wie man unten in die Leiste (Aus dem Wikia Netzwerk) kommt. Ich habe geguckt Frage im Forum geschickt und sie haben mit gleich geantwortet. Nächstes ja irgentwann (Ist ja nicht mehr lange hin) kann das Wiki sich bewerben. Ich habe mir die Regeln udn Anforderungen durchgelesen, bloß eines haben wir hier nicht, und das ist ganz schwer zu finden. Jeder Artikel muss mindestens eine Kategorie haben, und ich habe bei ein paar Artikeln das entdeckt das da keine waren. Aber ich habe es gelassen weil ich mir da noch nicht die Regeln durchgelesen habe. Das heißt Jeder Artikel entwerder mindestens eine Kategorie oder löschen (Oder man erstellt eine Kategorie). Ich habe das mal Kopiert: '''Anforderungen für deutschsprachige Wikis *Der Antragsteller sollte entweder der Admin selbst sein oder er sollte einen Link zu einer Diskussion mit den betroffenen Wikiadmins hinzufügen, in dem sie ihre Zustimmung für den Antrag erteilt haben. *Das Wiki sollte mindestens 100 Inhaltsseiten besitzen, Stubs ausgenommen. Stub-Artikel sollten nicht mehr als 1/5 des Wikis ausmachen. *Das Wiki sollte ein Logo haben. *Die Hauptseite des Wiki sollte zumindest ein Bild haben, sowie eindeutige Links zu den wichtigsten Inhalten. *'Das Wiki sollte eine klare Kategoriestruktur besitzen, um Lesern das Zurechtfinden im Wiki zu erleichtern. Jede Artikelseite sollte in einer Kategorie sein.' *Das Wiki sollte nicht gerade dabei sein, neue Admins zu wählen oder andere massive Umbrüche in der Struktur vornehmen. Es sollte ein freundlicher und stabiler Platz zum Editieren sein. *Das Wiki sollte das Wikia-Willkommenstool nutzen, von Admins signiert - (MediaWiki:Welcome-user sollte @latest, @sysop oder den Namen eines Admins beinhalten.) *Das Wiki sollte keine offensive Sprache oder ungeeignete Bilder benutzen. *Das Wiki sollte vom Thema her kein Duplikat eines größeren/etablierten Wikis sein oder das gleiche oder nah verwandte Thema ("Spiel II" bspw.) eines etablierten Wikis behandeln. *Falls dein Spotlight über eine Beantragung aufgenommen wurde, darfst du erst 6 Monate nach Ablauf dieser Beantragung erneut ein Spotlight beantragen. So das müssen wir hier alles haben :/ Naja...bis zum nächsten Jahr :D Grüße Krähensee Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See ! 22:19, 10. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Leiste "RPG" Ich mache oben an die Leiste RPG dazu. Weil man das i-wie nicht finden kann, ja? Grüße Krähensee Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See ! 21:31, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Facebook Eine so halb schlechte Nachricht. Wegen Facebook ich habe gefragt mir hat jemand geantwortet, und er hart auch Recht. Wozu brauchen wir eine Facebook Seite wenn kein Admin auf Facebook ist? Das ist schlimm. Wir brauchen unbedingt ein Admin das auf Facebook ist! Ich darf mich da nicht anmelden, und du denke ich auch nicht. Wir brauchen jemanden der da entweder angemeldet ist oder sich anmelden darf! Sonst nützt das alles gar nichts. Also ab jetzt suchen wir beide jemanden der diese Bedingungen kann: Auf Facebook anmelden (Oder schon angemeldet ist) Hunde Wiki raufstellen. Grüße Krähensee Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See ! 12:57, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hi SaSa ich werde hier ab und zu sein aber ich kenne mich halt nicht sooo gut aus ; Ich mache mich mehr über Grammatik und Rechtschreibfehler her ;-) LG ~ Keksauge 16:05, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) (PS:Ich könnte usern siggis erstellen ;-) ) Frage Was wolltest du den Fragen? Grüße Krähensee Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See ! 18:28, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Vorlage: RPG Hier ist die Vorlage, welche Farbe soll sie eig. haben? Ich mach jetzt erst einmal Gelb. Grüße Krähensee Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See ! 23:25, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Vorlage Ok, ich bin dann glaub ich auch im Chat. Sry das ich so lange nicht On war meine Sis musste mit mir einen Kuchen Backen für Heilig Abend. Ich wei? etwas früh dafür. Und in welcher Fabe soll die Vorlage nun sein. Also die hier? Und ich mach eine Vorlage für das Profil die hier! Grüße Krähensee Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See ! 11:52, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wiki auf der Community Hey, also es ist wegem dem Community Wiki. Ich habe da das Hunde Wiki rein gemacht. Du findest es Hier! Ich hoffe es ist nicht schlimm. Grüße Krähensee Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See ! 17:39, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :| Ei bisschen spät..um das zu sagen :| Naja..ich setz mich mal ran und änder es : | Grüße Krähensee Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See ! 15:06, 20. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten! Vielen Dank! Dein Geschenk werde ich dir heute Abend geben :) Grüße Krähensee Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See ! 11:47, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Geschenk Jetzt bin ich bereit dir dein Geschenk zu überreichen :) Ich hoffe dir gefällt es: ''Christ child and Christmas'' [[User:Saphirstern| The Christ child is thinking died to smelt to us from thinking thinking thinking about it! The sun goes down, sometimes it's done! The stars shine in the moonlight light! The Christ child is thinking died to smelt to us from thinking thinking thinking about it! Oh oh oh ...]] [[User:Saphirstern|'' 'The Christ child is thinking died to smelt to us from thinking thinking thinking about it! The Christmas tree decorated beautifully! The lights are on, and the bells. The Christ child is dead to us smelt remember thinking thinking thinking about it! Oh oh oh ... ]] ''The Christ child has died and to smelt remember thinking thinking thinking about it! The families eat cookies and gingerbread. The family sing happy songs! The Christ child has died and to smelt remember thinking thinking thinking about it! Oh oh oh ... Uh uh uh .... '' ''2x'' Für dich Saphir!'' Das war mein selbstgemachtes Lied :D Ich hoffe es gefällt dir als Geschenk :) Grüße Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 15:49, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Kalender Ich finde i-wie nicht diese Idee so gut :/ Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 19:57, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Brief Vorne.jpg Brief Hinten.jpg Brief Papier.jpg Brief Weichpelz 09:05, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hey Saphir, ehm ich denke ich sage zu dem "Spotlight" ja. Krähensee ''Eine Krähe fliegt über dem See !'' 13:00, 7. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hey, du. Lange ists her, wa? Na jedenfalls hab ich mal das Wiki wiederentdeckt (woooow xD) und muss sagen.. hier gibt's schon einiges aufzupuschen. Na, hilfst du wieder mit? Sry, aber hab einige Designänderungen vorgenommen. Hintergrund und das Design ist jetzt so ein Gold. Und hab Seitenboxen hinzugefügt. Willst du wieder mitmachen? Krähensee 18:38, 29. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Hey, du. Ich hab deine Inaktivität bemerkt (Warrior Cats Wiki sagt alles). Tut mir echt Leid, dass du da kein Chat-Mod. mehr bist. Jedenfalls, habe ich mal den Wikia-Staff angeschrieben, das Hunde Wiki in Hundepedia umzubenennen. Mal sehen obs klappt :) Krähensee 23:27, 6. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Sooo.. das 'Wiki' heißt jetzt Hundepedia. Umgetauft. Vllt. haste es ja bemerkt :-) Krähensee 04:23, 10. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Zurückstufung Hallo Saphir, es tut mir echt Leid. Jedoch fühlte ich mich gezwungen dich auf Mediziner (Rollback) runter zu stufen. Es ging einfach um deine Inaktivität. Du weißt genau, dass du eine sehr angenehme Partnerin warst hier im Wiki und auch wirklich massiv geholfen hast dieses Wikia aufzubauen, nur brauche ich gerade aktive Unterstützung. Immerhin kann man mit dem Medizinertitel auch noch etwas anfangen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass dir ganz die Rechte genommen wurden. Allerdings muss ich darauf hinweisen, dass ich gerne einmal ein Lebenszeichen hören würde. Würdest du dich nicht in spätestens 1 Monat melden, fühle ich mich ebenfalls gezwungen, den Medizinertitel aufzuheben. Ich hoffe du verstehst das und nehm' es bitte nicht so auf, als würde ich dir etwas böses wollen. Ich denke nur gerade an das Wohl der Hundepedia. -'''Krähe ○ (Wall) 18:52, 19. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Du warst ja da<33 Wie findest du eigentlich den neuen Style? -'AofA' ○ (Wall) 18:56, 7. Feb. 2015 (UTC)